


The Artists Among Us

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Love Is For Children [56]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Crafts, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, My headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: The Avengers are craftier than most people realize.





	The Artists Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the freebie for the September 3, 2019 Poetry Fishbowl. It was prompted by Dreamwidth user Rabidsamfan. It also fills the "earth clay" square in [my 9-1-19 card](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/11990830.html) for the Arts and Crafts Festival bingo. It belongs to the series [Love Is For Children](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9744636.html).

No one knew that Hulk was an artist  
until Steve bemoaned the fact that  
he couldn't find the right kind of  
crock to brew kombucha.

Hulk went out and gathered  
earth clay, refined it with water,  
and made a jug with his fingers  
that anyone else would have  
needed a potter's wheel to make.

He glazed it in green with a brown lip  
and borrowed a kiln from Tony to fire it.

Then he poked the spigot into place  
and handed the thing to Steve,  
all without a single word.

No one knew that  
Clint was an artist until  
the Black Widow needed  
to impersonate a bohemian girl.

Clint brought out fibers and bobbins  
to make long strands of whipcord,  
then affixed feathers to the ends.

The Black Widow went hunting  
in hippie beads and long skirts,  
her feathers dancing in the wind,  
and no one was the wiser.

No one knew that Thor was  
an artist until Betty came home  
grumbling that she couldn't find  
an ornamental hair comb  
to wear to the ball.

Thor took a piece of  
hornbeam and carved it  
into a dragon comb.

He finished the wood  
with linseed oil and  
carnauba wax so it slid  
through her hair like silk.

Sometimes we don't see  
the artists among us,  
but they are still there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [kombucha jar that Hulk makes for Steve](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/86/6c/dc/866cdce50fa04e8d01bb87566c76b036.jpg). You can [refine earth clay](http://www.practicalprimitive.com/skillofthemonth/processingclay.html) from soil with even a modest percentage of clay content. There are various [ways to make a clay jar](https://www.wikihow.com/Make-a-Clay-Pot). Notice that the bigger your hands are, the bigger a pinch pot you can make.
> 
> Whipcording or _slyng_ is a type of [braiding done with bobbins](http://www.eithni.com/whipcordingdemo.htm). A [trollen wheel](https://www.angelabarrow.co.uk/tutorial-trollen-weaving/) produces similar patterns. Cordmakers may use four strands, or many more. I originally came across this as a method of making bowstrings. It is very old, very effective, but a tedious pain in the ass to do -- so when people found easier methods, they switched. These really were braided, using many fine fibers hanked together as in [Flemish twists](https://www.3riversarchery.com/blog/how-to-build-a-flemish-twist-bow-string/), only not twisted.
> 
> Here is the [dragon comb that Thor makes for Betty](https://i.etsystatic.com/13392410/r/il/2183ff/1395284073/il_794xN.1395284073_jvfk.jpg). Read about [how to carve a wooden comb](http://www.jonsbushcraft.com/comb.htm).


End file.
